


Compilations

by locolotions



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locolotions/pseuds/locolotions
Summary: Nyongtory drabbles, one-shot and ideas. Various AUs. One fic is not related to the other fic unless I say so.





	1. Feelings

"Hyung, everyone hates me, huh?"

Jiyong stopped typing on his phone and looked up to Seungri. Seungri smiled, but it was a sad smile. He looked so pained, Jiyong wanted to hug him and kiss his forehead, wanted to comfort him. And Jiyong did. He hugged the other man and kissed his right cheek lightly. Seungri only sighed and hugged him back.

"Of course not. You've seen fans screaming your name, right? It was just a coincidence that the one who was called to the stage weren't your fan." Jiyong caressed his cheeks, and smiled warmly.

He hates it when Seungri is sad. He hates it when Seungri doesn't feel comfortable. He hates it when Seungri is in pain. Seungri has suffered enough, and he hates it. He wanted the best for his maknae, and he will give it.

"But, hyung... I... You know how much they hate me, right? They keep saying that I'm not talented and a bother... I know I'm not talented like the other, and I'm the most clumsiest, and very—" Before he could finish, Jiyong shut him down with a kiss. And that surprised Seungri.

But it didn't took long before Seungri kissed him back, nibbled the other man's lower lip. Jiyong moaned softly, and parted his lips slightly, letting Seungri's tongue in. The kiss ended up as a heated one and less than a minute they were breathless. 

They pulled away, but not completely. Their lips still lingering with each other, nose still touching. Their breaths mingled with each other, and Jiyong could see Seungri's face was flushed (and he was sure his face was and flushed.)

"Never let anyone say that to you. Just like what you said to me in past, those negative comments, just ignore it. Focus on the positive one." Jiyong gave Seungri another peck on the lips, and the on the cheeks, nose, and his jawline. "Besides, there's always me, right? I'm your number one fan."

Seungri chuckled at that, and smiled widely. "Yeah, you're right. You're my number one fan. Seungri's most wealthy, popular fan. Kwon Jiyong." Jiyong ruffled his head, and gave another kiss on his forehead. 

"Hmm. Your most wealthy, popular fan here wanted to take you out for a dinner. What do you think?" Jiyong smirked, offered Seungri a hand. Seungri laughed and took his hand. "Sure. But only if it's in your place. I want to rewatch The Great Gatsby again. Chinese takeouts!" 

Jiyong hold his hand tightly, and intertwined their fingers. He was happy, and so was Seungri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to write this to take this off my mind. This idea came after I watched the Bigbang fan meeting in Japan, May 2016. Many Nyongtory moments and I'm a happy potato.


	2. Heat

"Seungri-ah..." The omega whined, he could feel his skin burning under his fleeting touch. It was torturing him. He needed more than that. "Stop the teasing, I—"

The alpha chuckled. Seeing the omega, who usually kicked him out from his bed, who usually bullies him just because he was younger than him, pleading desperately for his touch, he felt satisfied.

"Hyung, aren't you being too greedy? Where's the fun in that?" He could hear Jiyong whined once again. He only smiled, and proceed to kiss the other's jawline. "You're so cute when you're desperate like this. I can't help but to tease you."

The kiss only made it worse. He was getting even more desperate. He wanted more, but the alpha wasn't giving any. "Stop saying I'm cute. I am not cute."

Seungri clicked his tongue, and caressed Jiyong's soaked wet forehead. "You look gorgeous and sexy. I could stare at you like this for days." Jiyong groaned and swatted Seungri's hand. He was in a total pain for not being touched enough, couldn't Seungri saw that?

"Shut your fucking mouth and start fucking me already." The omega hissed. Fuck what Seungri think of him right now. He need that cock inside of him now. Seungri only smiled innocently at that and using his other hand, he pushed 3 fingers inside Jiyong without any warning. Jiyong bit his lower lip at the sudden intrusion.

"Fine. If that's what you want. But I would still prepare you. I don't want to hurt you." Seungri started to move his fingers inside, and it made Jiyong moaned. "Se-Seungri-- Ah... I want—" And that was when Seungri found the omega's prostate.

"F-fuck— Seungri, I—" But Seungri didn't mind him. The moment he found that place, he immediately pulled his fingers out. That made Jiyong groaned in frustration because of the sudden emptiness. "You gotta be fucking—"

Suddenly Seungri leaned closer to his right ear. Jiyong could feel his breathe, it sent shivers to his spine. Seungri nibbled his earlobe, and that earned Seungri a moan from Jiyong. "Damn it, Jiyong. You're just too sexy." Seungri said lowly, his voice rough and deep. And it made Jiyong even more turned on.

He took the condom that he placed on the bedside table, and tore it open with his teeth. "Just wait, let me..." He was busy trying to put the condom, he didn't realise that Jiyong was watching him.

"Seungri—" He was going to say it was totally okay for him not to use condom, but he couldn't manage to finish his sentence when Seungri suddenly thrust into him. Jiyong was a mess. 

He moaned, he could feel Seungri deep inside him. He couldn't possibly think straight for now. All he could think was how fucking good it feels. He heard Seungri sighed and grunted. He also could see Seungri was getting desperate as well.

"Sorry, Jiyong. If it's too rough please—" Oh no. Jiyong was having none of that. He shut the younger man's mouth with a kiss. It was sloppy and messy and just too wet, but that doesn't matter.

"That's exactly what I want, you idiot. I want you to be more rough with me." Jiyong smiled warmly. Because that's exactly what he wanted from the Alpha. 

Seungri was probably the nicest and also the softest alpha he ever met in his entire 25 years worth of life. Sometimes it made him wonder why was Seungri born as an alpha instead of a beta. His softness and kindness was either a blessing and a curse for Jiyong. Because it was nice to have a nice warm alpha as his partner, on the other side he was just too nice.

Seungri's thrust began to slow down. It was like he was considering something. He stared at him, and it was probably the most intense gaze that he ever got from Seungri. 

"Are you sure, Jiyong? You want me to be rough with you?" He asked, his eyes were a mix of lust, curiosity, and determination. Jiyong nodded, and kissed him once more. "Yes, I really mean it. Now hurry—"

Seungri groaned, and he thrust deep inside Jiyong of all the sudden. That surprised Jiyong. It was like suddenly Seungri's energy was back to one hundred percent. "You better not regret this. I won't hold back." The alpha gritted his teeth, and Jiyong could feel his prostate being hit on repeatedly. "Ah, fuck—"

Seungri gripped his hips hard, Jiyong was sure it would leave a very visible mark later on, but he couldn't care less right now. Seungri's thrust was getting more rough and oh God it hurts but it feels so good, who was Jiyong to complain?

He could feel he wasn't going to last long. And with Seungri sucking and biting his nipple, it wasn't helping.

The sudden roughness turned Jiyong on more than he thought it would, and he didn't regret it. It hurts damn much (and he was sure he couldn't walk straight after this) because he was used to Seungri's vanilla sex but it was totally worth it.

"Ah-- Seungri--" His mind went blank, all he could think was Seungri. It was filled with the alpha. His scent, his body, everything about Seungri, suddenly Jiyong felt it. He was suddenly hypersensitive.

He could feel Seungri's thrust was getting more messy and erratic. He was nearing his limit as well.

"Shit. Jiyong, I'm gonna come." Seungri's breath was getting uneven, but the same could be said to Jiyong. He was almost there, he was very, very near. "Ah, me too... I-I want to c-come together with you..." He would regret saying that later after this but fuck that. Seungri grinned at that, and holy shit how could he still look so hot like this? That's just illegal.

He kissed Jiyong again, roughly. As if he was going to ravish him. He bit Jiyong's lips, and he could feel his lips were bleeding. Seungri licked it and kissed him softly this time. He looked at him, his eyes were wet and soft but still clouded with desire and lust.

"I love you so much."

And he came. He had no idea was it the sudden confession or it really was just a coincidence, but he did. It felt so good. 

And it seems Seungri came as well, not long after him. He could see Seungri took a long breath and just let it out as he slumped on top of Jiyong, still deep inside Jiyong.

"I feel dirty."

"Then pull it out."

The alpha laughed, as he straightened up his body, pulling his spent cock out. "We should take a bath. I don't want to cuddle covered in semen. Ew." Jiyong chuckled at that. 

Seungri could change from a sexy beast to a cute childish man in a matter of seconds. That part of him never failed to make Jiyong smiled fondly at Seungri.

"Warm water, and you bathe me. I can't walk for fuck sake. Ugh, imagine me walking tomorrow. I am so staying at home tomorrow."

"It was your fault."

"Partly your fault as well."

"Hey!"

Seungri stretched his body, and kissed Jiyong on the forehead. "Sure, my princess. Now let me prepare the bath, and you wait here. I will carry you to the bathroom. I'm nice like that." Jiyong pretended to sulk, and hushed Seungri out. 

But deep inside, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ( not so ) first attempt on smut. But still my first completed smut fic regardless. I have nothing to say I'm a sucker for bottom Jiyong. Everyday we stray further from god. Inspired by a conversation with my bff.


	3. Free

"Sometimes, I wonder if hyung got embarrassed hugging me in public, like during fan meeting." Seungri suddenly said, and Jiyong let out a hum. He seemed like thinking about it and then laughed. 

"Why should I? It's you. You yourself is already embarrassing." Seungri gasped dramatically and faked crying. "Aaah! Hyung is so mean! I'm cool, not embarrassing!" Seungri rolled around on the bed and Jiyong threw his pillow to Seungri. "Stop it! You're messing the bed!" 

But Seungri didn't stop, instead he rolled toward Jiyong, started tickling his side. "Yah! Stop! Ahahah— stop!!" Jiyong was starting to teared up as he laughed hysterically. Even though he begged Seungri to stop, the younger man didn't stop. "Seungri! Stop! For God sake—" Jiyong kicked Seungri's leg, and finally Seungri stopped. 

"Don't resort to violence! I will punish you." Jiyong rolled his eyes, and smirked at him. "Hm? Punish, you say? What kind of punishment?" Seungri clicked his tongue, and started to unbuttoned Jiyong's shirt. 

Jiyong raised an eyebrow at that, a bit confused. When he was about to ask Seungri what was he doing, Seungri kissed him, effectively shutting him down. "Ssh, no talking. You're punished. Just watch." 

Jiyong puffed his cheeks, as he watch Seungri undressing him. When he was done unbuttoning all the buttons, Seungri grinned, and softly caressed Jiyong's bare chest. The touch was so light, he barely could feel Seungri's fingers but it sent chills, regardless. Seungri's fingers was now close to his nipple, circling around the nipple, but he didn't touch it. And it frustrates Jiyong.

"God, stop teasing." Seungri pouted at that and pinched his nipple in response. Jiyong groaned at that, it hurts but he wanted more. "Didn't I tell you, Jiyong? No talking." Seungri took the nipple in to his mouth, and sucking it slightly. Jiyong bit his lower lip, trying to suppres a moan. 

"Because you're like that..." Suddenly Jiyong could feel Seungri's hand on his half hard cock, and his hand was stroking it ever so slightly it felt painful for Jiyong. He was going to complain but then he remembered that if he talk, Seungri might stop and he didn't want that for sure.

"Ah, look at you. Hard already?" Seungri chuckled, his hand squeezed Jiyong's hard cock. "Yup, definitely hard." Jiyong thought Seungri might continue but suddenly he got up from the bed, and smiled innocently. 

"And that's for the punishment! I'm going to my room for now, need to do some stuff. Hasta la vista!"

Seungri quickly left him there before he could even say anything. Leaving him hanging like that. There was a moment of silent before Jiyong exploded, cursing at Seungri.

"Fucking hell, Lee Seunghyun! You better get your sorry ass here and apologise to me by sucking me you bastard! God fucking dammit, Seungri!"

(But Jiyong didn't know Seungri himself was as hard and horny as he was but his pride was too high to give in.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? I just need them being silly and stupid and sexy (3S) lol I'm lame


	4. Greek AU

Many said he was the reincarnation of Hyancith, Apollo's male lover. And He wasn't sure. Because everyone knows that Hyancith, the Prince of Spartan, was beautiful and athletic that the west wind was jealous of Apollo for having him as a lover.

But this man? He was far from athletic. Sure, he was beautiful (and incredibly attractive and cute. Have you seen the way he bit his lower lips?) But he sucks when it comes to sports. He couldn't even do rope skipping for Olympus sake!

And he looked so fragile, he doubt the the man went outside on daily basis.

But if the Oracle of Delphi said so, then there was nothing he could do about it. He had to accept it, no matter how much he hates it.

Kwon Jiyong is the reincarnation of Hyancith, and Lee Seunghyun, the next Apollo, couldn't help but fell for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna develop this into a chaptered fic. What do you think?


End file.
